


Joker x Harley x Reader - Oneshot Request - Kiss Bang

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cheating, Death, F/M, Guns, Oneshot, Short, Tumblr request, based off song, joker cheating on reader with harley quinn, joker x reader - Freeform, kiss bang grandson, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Request: ‘Can I please request an imagine? About harley leaving joker and then he found reader or something and always compares her to harley then like, harley came back and joker just pushes reader away. Please please! Can you make it super duper sad haha, I like reading those types of story’





	Joker x Harley x Reader - Oneshot Request - Kiss Bang

Falling for the Joker could only be seen as your own version of falling from grace. Everyone had made that clear to you when they’d discovered your relationship with the criminal clown. You hadn’t been saddened by this thought though - there being very little in your life that you’d held any sentimental feelings towards, and even fewer people. 

So, when you lost your apartment, you hadn’t cared - when you lost your job, you hadn’t cared - when friends and family cut you off, you hadn’t cared.

After all, at the end of it, you still had J – the only thing you’d felt the need to keep ever since you’d laid eyes on him.

You could see now that it was likely the pure sin he oozed that had pulled you in at the time, drugged your mind almost instantly till the point that you would believe every word that slipped from those red lips. Yes, you would have done anything for him and still now, despite it all, you were sure you would do it all over again if he asked you too.

You had never realised just how much power the clown had had over you until now, until you were stood with your bags at your feet, feeling like someone had just thrown an ice-cold bucket of water over you.

You had to leave - there was no other sane option - but turning and walking over the threshold of the bedroom seemed like a near impossible task.

But now, somehow, you were managing to reach for the handles of your bags, going to turn away. Before you could run though, J had stepped forward to catch your arm, pulling you roughly back around into a cruel, familiar kiss.

And it was nearly all alright again, you the years you’d spent with him once _she_ had left – the years of touches, of promises, of _love_.

The years that had apparently meant nothing.

You could feel the tears now pouring down your face, knowing you weren’t about to let yourself get played with again. You’d lived in your little naïve bubble for too long, ignored all the comparisons he’d ever made to _her_ , ignored your own suspicions and fears.

You felt anger rather than sorrow in you now, a different, hotter burn in your blood than previously and, before you knew it, you were using the position he had pulled you into, to reach for the Joker’s gun holster. You pulled the pistol out without really realising it, the poisonous taste of J still on your lips and in your blood.

You weren’t a bad person.

That was what a small voice told you in the back of your head as you now aimed the muzzle of the weapon at the clown’s skull. But louder than that were the words _he_ had said the night before, swirling tortuously slowly in your mind, fuelling the rage that kept the gun pressed painfully into his skin.

You should have known from the start where this would end - and maybe you had, maybe you had known that J could never be yours. Not when _she_ was around because despite what he said, he’d never truly got rid of Harley.

And now the Joker was grinning at you and your threat with that long, slow, carefree smirk – daring you. Daring you to pull the trigger.

You remember telling him to move away from the open door - that you didn’t want him running. Your voice had still sounded weak despite your attempts to keep it strong and steady.

J had tried to reason with you with that smooth, manipulating voice…

“Give me a reason to believe in you.” You had snarled, shaking the gun at him to hide the trembling in your hand. “Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t go and end your life right now?!”

Suddenly your arm was wrenched around and away from J. You felt the recoil before the sound of the shot reached your ears and the next few moments were a blur - the order of events forever muddled in your mind.

There was a scream, not certain it wasn’t yours, a thud as something hit the floor, and then J had run. “Chicken! Coward! Rat!” You’d called hysterically after him.

But the Joker didn’t come back, and you were left in the room with the whimpering half-naked girl on the floor as she bled out.

You’d never meant to hurt anyone, you thought as you looked down at her, your face blank and whole body practically numb. You hadn’t meant to pull the trigger – even against J - it had just been instinct when she’d grabbed you.

You had never meant to hurt anyone, you kept repeating to yourself in your mind – hoping somehow that would make this all ok. It had just been a threat.

Yet, when J had tried to pass it off… When he’d been so… tender to you yesterday… You glanced back at the door where the Joker had fled. Just to do this.

Perhaps it was something more than just surprise at Harley grabbing you… Perhaps something had truly snapped at the sight of them together.

You were suddenly aware of the weight of the gun still in your hands and you turned your gaze back to the bitch still collapsed on the floor next to you. Her makeup was smeared, the red blossoming from her chest only darkening that on the costume that hung off her body…

The pathetic noises she continued to make – the whimpering of J’s love for her, that he would come back – really grinded on your ears.

Without a flicker of emotion on your face, you silently raised the gun to the girl’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick I’ve been messing around with this morning as a request for it I got a while ago now (sorry it took so long!)  
> Based off the song Kiss Bang by Grandson. I know it’s not great, but I hope it’s not ridiculously bad! :S


End file.
